


the best part

by eleven9



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, bc the number of johnjae fics are killing me, kinda mature at the end, we need more of these two tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleven9/pseuds/eleven9
Summary: jaehyun is the best part of johnny's life





	the best part

**Author's Note:**

> P a r don me while i post this S̶H̶O̶R̶T̶ fic here;; I came here with a good reason, which is to increase the number of johnjae's fics,, also it has kind of stuck with me (all these johnjae prompts in my head). I don't think I ever stop thinking about them adjalskda, this fic barely covers all the thoughts and ideas I have with johnjae but since I suck at writing, I doubt that any of the ideas I have in my mind will ever be written in words sighs;; 
> 
> This is kinda beta-ed but I'm having confidence issues because English is not my native language //coughs
> 
> (also this was inspired by daniel caesar - best part (feat h.e.r))

 

 

 

Johnny feels contented with his current life. He’s an idol (sure it’s tiring but he’s a discreet masochist) and he has probably the best circle of friends he could ever get. He would like to think that parallel versions of him are missing out a lot. This version of Johnny is the luckiest. Especially if you add Jaehyun to the recipe. Jung Jaehyun, almost like the physical form of the Sun itself (in Johnny’s dictionary), is unbelievably beautiful and so poised that Johnny wants to question whether the younger had been taking etiquette classes at a younger age.

 

That Jung Jaehyun, that Sun, that unbelievably statuesque being, is _implausibly_ Johnny’s beau. There’s nothing that parallel versions of him could ever beat him to this. Jaehyun is the best part of Johnny’s life. Every time he lays his eyes on the younger, his sinoatrial node starts sending irregular impulses throughout his heart thus ensuing the irregular beating of his heart. Along with that, he would also feel a sense of calmness; tranquility. One could imagine a garden filled with green trees adorned with a variety of flowers with different shades of colours. But somehow, that garden is as well is getting invaded by a strong tornado. Jaehyun can work his magic effortlessly on Johnny, the latter feels so confused with it all.

 

‘’Hey, what are you thinking of?’’ The soft yet so delicate (but the impact it could bring to Johnny) voice wakes Johnny from his thoughts. Jaehyun is staring back at his eyes. His head is resting on Johnny’s chest and despite the many months they have been dating, Johnny still feels scared that Jaehyun would leave him only because Johnny’s heart couldn’t stay still. Honestly, who’s to blame when the ethereal Jung Jaehyun is laying his head on your chest? Yes, _Jung Jaehyun_ himself.

 

But Johnny is not that mean; he would never blame the light of his life. Instead, he will blame the universe—for giving him this chance to revel in his daily fills of Jaehyun.

 

Johnny smiles as he moves his head downwards. ‘’Nothing. I was just thinking of things, you know how I could be really sappy and cheesy sometimes, right?’’ Johnny slowly (almost like a hidden way to convey how deep Jaehyun has got him into this sickeningly sweet relationship) caress Jaehyun’s hair. His fingers carefully line along Jaehyun’s hairline. Jaehyun chuckles and it almost blows Johnny away. But Jaehyun is there to anchor him. (It’s ironic how Jaehyun could be Johnny’s cause of fatal but he could also be the reason why Johnny hadn’t taken the express route to his demise.)

 

Jaehyun’s dimples are showing and it has been a habit of Johnny to playfully poke with the muscle defect. Johnny finds it strange that dimples are classified into genetic defects. On Jaehyun, the dimples only made him more unreal, if that’s even possible at this point. Johnny slowly trails his fingers on Jaehyun’s apparent dimples. ‘’I love how you can be so sappy sometimes, love.’’

 

‘’Then I’ll be sappy for you. Just for you, all my life.’’ Johnny leans down and smothers Jaehyun with kisses. One kiss on the forehead, one on his brow bones, one on the tip of his nose, one on his philtrum and one—two on Jaehyun’s soft, pink lips.

 

They laugh as they exchange short, meaningful kisses. ‘’Greasy Johnny is back at it again.’’ Jaehyun says between their kisses. ‘’You love it either way, baby.’’

 

Jaehyun sits up and continues to straddle Johnny on the couch in their shared room. If Jaehyun hadn’t been bothered with Johnny’s erratic heartbeats, he would surely be bothered now. The warmth on his lap almost made Johnny squeal, hell he wants to roll on the floor and lets his heart burst into pieces. Almost like a chemical reaction of its own. You mix a Jaehyun and a Johnny and what you get is almost like a different version of combustion but both are exothermic reaction. Both release heat and in Johnny’s case, the heat could travel in many parts of his body.

 

Johnny releases a small groan under his breath. It could have passed off as groan of annoyance but Jaehyun knows this much. He knows he stirs Johnny’s insides crazy. He knows what he is capable of.

 

‘’You sly.’’ Johnny couldn’t resist. His hands are itching, tangling with the urge to knead Jaehyun’s bum. Jaehyun elicits a small laugh as he watches the inner struggle Johnny is facing with his pervy hands. He doesn’t understand why Johnny even bothers to restrain himself. Jaehyun is his, all his to play and make use of. Jaehyun is Johnny’s and Johnny is Jaehyun’s.

 

‘’Just touch me. I’m all yours.’’ Jaehyun reaches for Johnny’s hands and places them on his hips and he slowly moves them downwards. ‘’ _Touch me._ ’’

 

That was it, the last straw. Almost as if they’ve been stretching a rope that symbolize each other’s restraints and finally the rope snapped off.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sparing your time to read this short fic!! Anyways, I am considering on a second chapter btw! And given at how I ended this, it might be smut BUT I suck at writing smut (tried before and failed MISERABLY) so yeah, if I were you I wouldn't have expected a lot but I'll try my best if I do end up doing it!;;
> 
>  
> 
> Any kind of feedback is greatly appreciated! :)


End file.
